Untitled
by MintIceCream
Summary: Hiei X OC---Kurama X OC----if anyone can think of a title, that would be great. i'm fresh out of ideas.


"Don't touch me, you idiot!" Kaze yelled, smacking the hand of one annoyingly perverted demon. He had tried to pull on her shirt again to see what was underneath.

"But you are so beautiful, Kaze-sama," the demon wheezed, putting its hand out to her.

"Even if, don't touch me!" She said again, pushing him back with force enough to send him flying. There was no lie in the demon's statement, though: Kaze was beautiful. She had dark green eyes with a red ring around the irises and very dark, almost black, red hair. The red shone in the sun and her pale skin contrasted the darkness perfectly without. All male (and even some female) demons wanted her for their own.

She was also very fragile looking, with thin fingers and limbs, however she was very strong, ranked above even the S-class demons on the demon scale. The demon scale was like a ladder, with S at the top, followed by A, B, C, D, E, and F. S-class demons were rare and demons of Kaze's status even more so. Some believed Kaze was the only one.

"Kaze-sama," her attendant and best friend Liviy sighed. "Why can't you just choose a demon and get on with the ceremony?"

Liviy was beautiful also, though, for some reason Kaze couldn't understand, not as sought after. It's as if the demons were too afraid of Kaze to go anywhere near Liviy. Liviy had bright blue eyes that seemed to shine no matter where she was or the time of day and light, shimmery brown hair cut shoulder length and pulled back in a braid Kaze did for her. Her dark green dress hugged her curves perfectly and Kaze was almost jealous.

"Because they are all too shallow," Kaze whined, stalking to her room with Liviy right behind her. The ceremony Liviy was talking about was Kaze's "coming-of-age" ceremony. She was about to reach her 10,000 birthday, so the ceremony was a little late. In order for the ceremony to be held, Kaze had to find the demon she wanted to spend the rest of her long life with. Her father was constantly pestering her about his ceremony being at 5,000 because he had found a wife by then.

"Why can't any of them notice _you_?" Kaze looked at her friend again as she whined, noticing, as she often did, that Liviy's wolf ears and tail were trembling slightly.

Liviy was a wolf demon with light brown ears and tail, the same color as her hair. Kaze had suggested once they pierce her ears, so they did. Now there were two little silver hoops in each of Liviy's trembling ears.

"Because you shine," Liviy said quietly, nervously by the look of her ears and tail. "I'm completely dull and you shine more beautiful than anyone."

Kaze sighed as Liviy slipped into her you-will-always-be-better speech and tugged on her own ear in annoyance. Her ears were more human shaped and lacked fur, though they were slightly more pointed than the actual human ear.

"Liviy!" Kaze yelled, flopping onto her bed. "Quit with the speech! We've been through this before!" She propped her head on her hands and stared straight at her friend. "You are so much prettier than me. Someone besides me will think that one day! Maybe if I leave more guys will notice you. You're so quiet and shy," she mused.

Liviy laughed and flung a pillow at Kaze, who ducked, but she didn't argue. "'To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world'," she quoted instead.

Kaze grimaced. "Yea, that's pretty impossible," she said, standing up.

"You do have a bit of a short temper," Liviy agreed jokingly. Kaze stuck her tongue out and Liviy laughed again.

Liviy and Kaze were like sisters, more, in fact. They were inseparable. Which is to say Kaze refused for them to be separated. She dragged Liviy to everything she herself was forced to go to, and Liviy never complained, for which Kaze was extremely grateful.

Someone screamed from outside Kaze's window. Kaze went to it and opened it to see what was wrong. She didn't realize how bad of a decision it would be until after the demon's face popped suddenly into her view and she was already being pulled out.

Kaze was being captured by this short, black-clothed demon.

Liviy screamed for help, for the guards to fire at the small demon holding Kaze gently in his arms as he carried her away, but how could they? They might hit Kaze. The guards raced around, not knowing what they could do that wouldn't harm Kaze.

Kaze couldn't focus. Everything seemed wrong. How could she be the one kidnapped? She was stronger than this tiny, fragile demon. However, she found she couldn't move and dint' know why. So instead she held perfectly still as her kidnapper carried her away at a surprising speed.

They traveled for a few hours, the demon looking behind him every now and then and muttering under his breath. Each time he would stop, he'd set her down gently, not bothering to tie her up, and Kaze would stare at him.

She realized in these minutes that he only seemed small because she'd been raised around demons three to eight times her size and this one was only a little taller than her and only slightly more built. He had the most stunning red, almond shaped eyes, suggesting he wasn't from her kingdom. His hair was black, spiked up and back, but some pieces still fell into his eyes and over the white bandanna on his forehead. In his hair was a star formed from pieces of either natural or dyed white hair. They fell out of place most of the time, though, to form a simple burst of white.

Kaze was amazed by this demon; how he seemed slightly apologetic every time he picked her up, the way his eyes never strayed to her body and hardly ever to her face. She wasn't sure of the feeling flooding her chest as she looked at him, this strange demon who had kidnapped her.

Hours later Kaze was just beginning to drift off to sleep when the demon suddenly stopped running and set her gingerly down on the ground. Then he seemed to teleport five or so feet away. She realized that the sun had disappeared and the half moon had taken its place. An orange fire was to the left of her and three figures sat in its glow, eyeing her carefully.

One stood up after a minute, slowly so as to not startle her, and came forward. He had red hair down his back and kind green eyes. He was more slender than the other demon, but taller. He held out his hand to Kaze. "It's so nice of you to come, Kaze-sama," he murmured in a kind, smooth voice.

"I must say I didn't quite have a choice in the matter," Kaze answered formally, shaking the proffered hand.

"You're right, and for that we're sorry," another of the men said. This one was most definitely human, with black hair and brown eyes. They weren't as gentle as the red-haired demon's, but not harsh like Kaze's capturer.

"It's quite alright, a nice break from the monotony," Kaze answered lightly, pulling herself to her knees. She was beginning to feel short with these tall humans and didn't really like it. "However, I must warn you that you need to release me before my guards find you. I think you have a few days so I suggest you begin telling me your demands soon." Kaze knew her kidnapper was fast, so her scent, and his, would be all but lost in the wind. Her guards actually might not ever find her, but she wasn't quite sure yet if that was a bad thing.

"Demands?" An annoying, grating voice asked. This one was an orange-headed human with his hair cut close and curly to his scalp. He had beady eyes that Kaze didn't like and a look of pure stupidity on his face. Kaze pegged him for an incompetent fool within that one glance, even with his height and build being so much more impressive compared to his companions.

"Well, yes," Kaze mused. "You just captured me; surely you must have demands or be the worst kidnappers in history." She laughed at the thought. "And you can't be the worst with the well-thought out plan you had to have had in order to capture me in the first place!"

The three in front of her exchanged hesitant looks as the fought, the one who hadn't said anything yet, snorted as if amused. Kaze looked to him questioningly. He wasn't looking at her but to the side shaking his head.

The red haired demon cleared his throat and Kaze looked back at him. "Actually, there are two things I must tell you. One: We didn't actually have a plan of how to kidnap you, we just kind of did."

Kaze's mouth fell open. "You captured me... without a plan?" She choked out, enraged. All four men winced and scooted away slightly as she exploded. "My guards are so incompetent that they were outsmarted by four men not even a third of their size?! The best on the demon plane my foot!"

The red haired demon waited another minute after her outburst before continuing. "Also, we have no idea what the demands are, for Koenma asked us to kidnap you and left us stranded here without a way to leave."

Kaze's expression lit up unexpectedly. "Oh! Little Koenma sent you? That changed everything!" She jumped up and pulled a whistle from a silver chain around her neck. The chain held many tiny whistles all different colors and shapes. The one Kaze held was silver and had a small golden star on the side. She blew into it and a door opened in front of them, showing the bank of a river and large doors.

"Come, let's go see little Koenma!" Kaze exclaimed enthusiastically, skipping through the door and waving the others to follow. They complied confusedly.


End file.
